Kokoro Connect Random Redo
by FairyConnect
Summary: Seri Kokoro connect buatan setelah michi random yang mengisahkan 5 anak SMA menghadapi Random-random sebelumnya yang diulang kembali oleh heartseed
1. Chapter 1

_Maaf kalo agak OC maklum saya baru pemula jadi maklumi kalau cerita kurang nyambung dan tolong reviewnya yah.. _

Chapter One

Taichi pov

Hari yang biasa di kota Yamaboshi orang-orang melakukan pekerjaannya pada pagi hari, aku pun pergi melaksanakan kegiatanku yaitu ke sekolah."Ittekimasu" aku pun pergi ke sekolah seperti biasa, tapi kehidupan normal anak smaku tidak akan berlangsung lama setelah kedatangan fuuzen kazura ke ruang klub 3 hari yang lalu."Etto, maaf kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba ini tapi saya akan mengatakan sesuatu, ahh~ ada apa inaba-san?" Katanya sambil melirik Inaba yang sedang duduk dengan kepala menunduk. Braak! Suara pukulan meja dan Inaba pun melihat Fuuzen Kazura dengan tatapan mematikan."KAU! Sebenarnya kau itu mau apa hah!? Ini sudah kelima kalinya kau datang kesini!" Dengan suara keras inaba mendekati Fuuzen Kazura dan mengangkat kerah bajunya."Yaahh~ Inaba-san jangan seperti itu saya datang kesini bukan untuk kekerasan, dan.. bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu?" "Ciih!" "Kau.. mau apa datang kesini?" Kiriyama Yui mulai berbicara."Ahh~ saya lupa.. baiklah saya akan menjelaskannya dengan singkat bahwa kalian akan menghadapi fenomena.. itu saja yang saya sampaikan, sampai jumpa" "Ehh! Chotto matte! Walaupun kau bilang ingin menjelaskan dengan singkat tapi itu sama sekali tidak menjelaskan apapun kau tau!" Dengan cepat Nagase Iori membalas perkataannya.. Semuanya langsung sweatdrop melihat Fuuzen Kazura."Itu karena aku tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskan panjang lebar karena ada halangan, ahh~ sekali lagi sampai jumpa"

Nobody pov

Setelah kepergian Fuuzen Kazura ruang klub hening seketika."Haah akhirnya dimulai lagi" Aoki Yoshifumi mulai berbicara."Iya dan kita juga tidak dapat apa-apa walaupun dia datang kesini.." Kata Taichi.. "Itu karena Inaban, gara-gara kau mengganggu dia, kita jadi tidak dapat apa-apa" kata Iori menyalahkan Inaba, "HAAH! Jadi kau menyalahkanku Iori aku hanya menghambatnya selama 30 detik saja dan tadi kau juga meng-" "Sudahlah Inaba tidak usah diungkit lagi" dengan cepat Taichi menghentikan amarah Inaba sambil memegang pundaknya. "a..ah..ah i..iya" seketika muka Inaba langsung memerah melihat Taichi.. "Ini dia~ Inaban versi Dereban~ huhu" kuu! "URUSAI!" Dan semuanya langsung tertawa melihat tingkah Inaba. Dan sekarang sudah hari ketiga setelah kedatangan Fuuzen Kazura tapi belum ada tanda-tanda fenomena apa yang akan mendatangi kita.. kita sudah bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan Fuuzen Kazura itu..

Sigh...

"heh ada apa inaba? Tanya Taichi. "Ah tidak kok Taichi aku hanya gelisah karena ini sudah hari ketiga sejak Fuu-" dengan cepat Taichi menempelkan telunjuknya di bibirnya "shhh! Sudah kubilang kalau kita sedang berdua jangan membicarakan namanya, kita harus menikmati suasana yang tenang ini" "maaf Taichi :( " "tidak apa-apa Inaba" setelah beberapa menit kemudian Inaba menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Taichi dan mengeluarkan suara gemetar sambil memegang tanganya "a.. aku hanya takut saja.." "takut?" "Aku takut dia menyebabkan fenomena yang berdampak ke semuanya dan kalau itu terjadi padamu aku takut kau akan pergi dariku.." Inaba lebih kuat lagi menggenggam tangan Taichi, bening-bening air mata mulai muncul di matanya. "Inaba.." Taichi memegang tangan inaba dan berkata "tenang saja hal itu tidak akan terjadi padaku dan aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk tidak meninggalkanmu.. aku.. tidak akan mengingkari janjiku Inaba karena aku.." "Taichi.." Inaba blushing seketika "itu karena aku mencintaimu Inaba, sangat.. sangat mencintaimu" "aku juga sangat mencintaimu" "Inaba.." perlahan muka Taichi mendekati Inaba dan lalu.. chuu.. bibir mereka saling menempel satu sama lain dan mereka tidak tau kalau ada yang melihat mereka dari kejauhan ckriik! Suara kamera terdengar dari semak-semak Dan yang berada dalam semak-semak adalah Nagase Iori. "Waahh ternyata mereka berani melakukan hal itu di tempat seperti ini, saatnya kesempatan untuk mengambil gambar fufufu aku penasaran bagaimana reaksi inaban kalau dia melihat foto ini tapi.. sepertinya aku bakalan tau bagaimana reaksinya pasti dia akan marah tapi.. mungkin saja versi derebannya akan muncul lagi haha-" seketika pandangan matanya menjadi gelap dan ketika dia membuka matanya Iori terkejut karena dihadapannya sekarang ini ada Taichi dan Iori bisa merasakan bagaimana lembutnya lidah taichi bergerak di dalam mulutnya "eh ada apa ini!?" Teriak Iori dalam hati dan langsung saja Iori mendorong Taichi ke belakang sehingga membuat Taichi terkejut, "ada apa Inaba?" "Eh.. itu.. aku.." "Taichiii!" Mereka berdua melihat ke arah suara dan yang datang yaitu Nagase Iori yang memegang hp dengan tatapan mengerikan "hen Nagase sedang apa kau disini?" "Aku I..na..ba" kata Iori(Inaba) bicara dengan mengeja namanya "dan juga aku punya urusan dengan orang yang berada dalam diriku itu" kuu! Seketika badan Inaba(Iori) berkeringat "y..yo inaban kenapa kau menatapku dengan tatapan mengerikan itu apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Ah~ Pasti kau marah karena aku mengambil kesempatan kau mencium Taichi kan, tenang saja Inaban kau bisa menciumnya lagi lain waktu-" jii~~~ terus saja Inaba melihat Iori dengan tatapan mengerikan "ikut aku" "hah?" Langsung saja Iori(Inaba) menarik kerah belakang Inaba(Iori) "Ehh chotto Inaban jangan menarikku seperti itu aku minta maaf karena sudah mengambil foto kalian ciuman jadi jangan sakiti akuuu~~!" "Tasukette!" "Etto.. ada apa yah?" Kata Taichi bingung melihat mereka berdua.. Saat pulang sekolah di ruang klub.. "Aku kapok.." Kata Iori dengan lemas menempelkan wajahnya di meja "sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Inaba?" Taichi bertanya pada Inaba "tidak ada apa-apa" kata Inaba dengan serius lalu tiba-tiba pintu klub terbuka dan memunculkan sosok "ah Aoki, Yui lama sekali kalian" "maaf inaba aku terlambat jadi apa yang akan kita bicarakan?" Kata Yui melihat Inaba dengan serius "soal Fuuze-" "ara ara~~ Iori-chan apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Kata Aoki melihat Iori yang tergeletak lemas "tidak usah pikirkan dia kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita, ini masalah fenomena Fuuzen Kazura ternyata dia mau mengulang fenomena pertukaran badan pada kita lagi, Cihh! ternyata dia tidak menjelaskan panjang lebar ternyata dia ingin memberikan fenomena yang sudah kita tau" jelas Inaba "apa!?" Aoki dan Yui terkejut dengan penjelasan Inaba "di..dia akan mengulanginya?! Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau bertukar badan dengan dia lagi Inaba!" Teriak Yui sambil menunjuk Aoki yang disebelahnya "apa! Yui Kenapa hanya aku yang ditunjuk apakah sebegitu cintanya padaku, kau tidak mau bertukar badan denganku karena kau tidak bisa melihatku sepanjang hari ya kan?" Kata Aoki dengan percaya dirinya.. "ti..tidak! Aku tidak mau bertukar badan denganmu karena aku tidak sudi bertukar dengan HENTAI sepertimu!" Teriak Yui dengan memperbesar suara hentai di tengah-tengah dan juga dengan wajah memerah. Mendengar itu Aoki langsung jatuh tergeletak di lantai dan terus bergumam "hentai... hentai.. dia mengatakan hentai padaku.." "ahh.." Taichi merasa kasihan melihatnya "sudahlah sekarang aku ingin bilang seperti dulu kalian harus berusaha bertingkah seperti biasa di depan keluarga kalian atau di depan teman kalian dan aku tidak mau mendengar dari kalian yang namanya salah masuk toilet jika kalian membuat masalah seperti itu kalian harus siap-siap mendapatkan hukuman dariku" gulp.. semuanya merinding mendengar ancaman Inaba "dan.. tentu saja.." Inaba masih melanjutkannya "heh?" Taichi meliriknya "tentu saja untuk Taichi ada hukuman khusus untukmu" "hukuman khusus?" "Hukuman khususnya yaitu kau harus datang ke rumahku Taichi~~" Kata Inaba dengan wajah merah, tiba-tiba Aoki bangun dari kegalauannya "Inaba-chan! Kau emang terlalu jujur seperti biasa dan aku sangat bangga dengan keberanianmu, Taichi kau harus bisa melakukan hal yang dilarang Inaba-chan tadi dan datang ke rumahnya dan lakukan se- Buakk!" "Kau bisa diam tidak!" Teriak Yui dengan memukul perut Aoki dan dengan wajah merah "kuuu..." "ada apa Inaba?" Tanya Taichi " ti..tidak kalau kau mau melakukan hal itu padaku aku tidak apa-apa kok tapi aku sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman melakukan hal itu jadi nanti bantu aku yah.." Kata Inaba sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya "HEH!?" Teriak Taichi "Woah Inaba-chan kau sudah menyuruhnya melakukan hal itu apakah itu untuk persiapan nanti malam aku akan memberikanmu tips dala- woagh! "Sudah kubilang diam kan!" Sekali lagi Yui memukul perutnya lagi.. "dan kau juga Inaba jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu di sekolahan itu melanggar peraturan!" "Haaah kenapa?" Balas Inaba dengan mengembungkan pipinya "ke..na..pa? Yui dengan muka tak percaya dengan respon Inaba Himeko tadi. "Ahh segel Dereban telah terbuka Taichi kau lakukan sesuatu..!" Iori dengan sigap menyuruh Taichi "eeh kenapa harus aku Nagase?" "Karena kau pacarnya" jawab Iori dengan simple.. Taichi sweatdrop melihatnya dan melirik Inaba yang sedang bergumam "ah nanti apa yang harus kulakukan, aku harus mempersiapkan posisi apa yang cocok.. ah aku harus mencatatnya lalu aku akan..." "ah baiklah.. Inaba ayo kita pulang, I..inaba?" Panggil Taichi yang masih melihat Inaba masih bergumam tentang masalah hukuman tadi "I..inaba-san?" "Hah? Maaf Taichi ayo kita pulang dan ayo kita lakukan itu aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya di kepalaku" "Su..sudah kubilang jangan membicarakan hal itu lagi! Sudahlah ayo kita pulang" Kata Taichi menarik tangannya "kalian juga ayo kita pulang" Kata Taichi mengajak Aoki, Yui dan Iori "hai.." lalu mereka semua pulang ke rumah masing-masing

Taichi pov

"hah.. ini hari yang paling melelahkan, apa lagi yang akan terjadi besok" pikirku sambil membuka pintu dan memperlihatkan sosok perempuan di depanku yang tidak lain yaitu adik perempuanku Yaegashi Rina "okaeri Onichan" "Tadaima, Rina" "kau kenapa Onichan? kau terlihat lelah" Tanya Rina dengan khawatir "yahh banyak hal yang terjadi di sekolah.."balasku "souka, kau tau onichan? Kau harus bisa menjaga kesehatanmu kalau tidak pacarmu bisa khawatir loh onichan ;)" ledek Rina sambil mengedipkan matanya "kau tau aku tidak mau mendengar ceramah darimu sekarang dan hei! Sejak kapan kau tau kalau aku sudah punya pacar!?" "Tentu saja aku bisa melihatnya langsung dari wajah onichan, wajahmu gampang ditebak" "apa? Hah sudahlah, aku lelah, aku akan langsung ke kamar dan tidur" kataku sambil meninggalkan adikku dan langsung ke kamarku yang ada di lantai 2, di dalam aku berpikir lagi "hah besok apa yang akan terjadi lagi yah?" Setelah itu aku langsung tidur dan pergi ke alam bawah sadar..

Next chapter will coming soon…

Please R&R ! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hai Sudah Lama Ga Update gara – gara cerita macet tapi akhirnya selesai juga..

Ini dia Kokoro Connect Random Redo Chapter 2

On With Story~~

'Itu bukan halangan, lakukan saja! 'Are? Tiba-tiba aku tidak bisa mengontrol badanku, apa yang terjadi? Badanku terus saja bergerak tanpa perintahku dan aku hanya bisa berteriak dalam hatiku 'hentikan! Berhenti!'

Chapter 2

Taichi pov

Kriing..

Suara alarm berbunyi "Bangun Onichan kau bisa terlambat" adikku masuk ke kamarku dan membangunkanku "aah" aku bangun dengan rasa lelah "are? Kau kenapa onichan? Apa kau tidak bisa tidur?" Tanya adikku "tidak Rina aku tidak apa-apa kau duluan ke bawah saja nanti aku menyusul" kataku padanya "wakatta" setelah adikku pergi dari kamarku..

Hoam..

Are? Kenapa aku ngantuk sekali bukannya aku sudah tidur yah? Oh ya kalau tidak salah aku mendapat mimpi aneh tadi malam.. mimpi apa yah? Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatnya.. ketika aku sedang berpikir aku tidak sadar bahwa waktu sudah berjalan.. ah! Yabai jangan sampai aku membuat adikku menunggu, aku segera berganti pakaian seragam dan segera turun ke bawah dan bergabung dengan keluargaku..

In school at class

"Ohayoou hoaaamm~" aku masih ngantuk saja seperti aku tidak tidur semalaman saja. Inaba datang menghampiriku "Ohayou Taichi, kau kenapa? kau tidak tidur semalam?" Tanyanya "tidak, aku tidur kok tapi aku merasa aku berjaga semalaman" "hah? Sebenarnya kau tidur atau tidak sih kau harus bisa memutuskan kedua itu" seru inaba dengan kesal "haah kalau kau bilang memutuskan keduanya, aku sama sekali tidak bisa masalahnya aku juga tidak tau pasti apa yang terjadi semalam dan aku juga didatangi Mimpi aneh" kataku "mimpi aneh? Mimpi seperti apa?" Tanyanya "aku tidak bisa mengingatnya" "souka" katanya "nee~ kalian sedang apa?" Seru Nagase datang menghampiriku dan inaba "kami tidak melakukan apa-apa aku hanya menanyakan Taichi dia lelah atau tidak" balas Inaba "lelah?" Gumamku, kapan Inaba bertanya aku lelah atau tidak? "Lelah? HAH! JANGAN-JANGAN KALIAN!" Teriak Nagase "heh?" Semua orang yang di kelas melihat Iori "woi Nagase! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak semuanya melihatmu" seruku terhadap Nagase yang memasang wajah shock.. "ja-ja-jangan-jangan ka-kalian melakukan hal itu yang kita bicarakan kemarin!" "Nagase! Jangan berteriak seperti itu semuanyaa.." semuanya melihatku "heemm Yaegashi tidak kusangka, kau sudah melakukan itu dengan pacarmu" Kata Watase Shingo "Wa-watase dengarkan aku, Nagase salah paham dengan perkataanku, aku tidak melakukan apapun dengan Inaba, ya kan? Hei Inaba! jangan diam saja, bantu aku!" "Hah? Hahaha maaf Taichi aku sedang membayangkan sesuatu" 'sebenarnya kau sedang memikirkan apa!' seruku dalam hati "itu benar Iori, aku dan Taichi tidak melakukan hal yang melewati batas seperti itu, ngomong-ngomong aku ini masih perawan jadi jangan bicara yang macam-macam" Kata Inaba "anoo seharusnya bagian perawan tidak perlu dibahas" balasku "aku tidak melakukan hal seperti itu kamii.. hanya melakukannya di telepon" semuanya di kelas langsung memerah mendengar pengakuan dari inaba "ITU BOHONG! Inaba jangan memberikan hal palsu seperti itu!" teriakku ke Inaba yang sedang memainkan jarinya dan tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka mendatangkan Hirata-sensei guru Matematika kami "sudah, sudah semuanya duduk di tempat masing-masing kita mulai pelajaran kita" setelah itu kita memulai pelajaran sampai bel istirahat berbunyi

Ting Tong..

"Hah.." "ada apa taichi apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Inaba "tidak apa-apa" 'bagaimana bisa kau melupakan kejadian tadi pagi di kelas Inaba!' Teriakku dalam hati "souka, ano Taichi apa tadi malam terjadi sesuatu tentang fenomena dia?" Tanyanya "Fenomena.."

!

(Woah! Hari ini keberuntunganku aku dapat meminjam film echii ini dan aku bisa membayangkan Yui di dalam sana!) tiba-tiba suara terdengar di kepalaku "HAH! Aoki?" Aku langsung berdiri dari kursi dan mencari arah suara tersebut. "Ta-taichi ada apa tiba-tiba berteriak dan kenapa Aoki? Tanya Inaba dengan panik "ka-kau tidak mendengarnya? "TAICHI!" Teriak seseorang dari luar kelas "A-Aoki" Kataku sambil melihat Aoki yang berwajah panik "TAICHI APA TADI KA- are? Kenapa aku disini?" Tiba-tiba wajah Aoki kembali tenang "kenapa kau Aoki?" Tanya Inaba "eh aku hemm AH!" Teriak Aoki histeris "JANGAN BERTERIAK SEPERTI ITU!" "Ouch!" Pukulan mendarat di kepala Aoki "Inaba-chan jangan memukulku seperti itu, ah! Taichi, Inaba-chan aku merasa ada hal aneh, aku dilanda 2 fenomena!" "2 fenomena?" Tanya Inaba lagi "iya yang pertama pikiranku terkirim ke Taichi dan setelah itu ketika aku berpikir akan ke Taichi atau tidak tiba-tiba aku Mendengar suara di kepalaku dan membuat aku tidak bisa menggerakkan badan dan tidak bisa berbicara" jelas Aoki "2 sekaligus? Apa maksudnya Fuuzen Kazura memberikan fenomena yang sekaligus seperti itu dan ini sudah yang ketiga!" Strees Inaba "3? Oh body sweeping, desire unleashed sama emotion transmition"kataku dengan tenang "bisa-bisanya kau tenang di saat seperti ini, hah.. kalau begitu hari ini kumpul di ruang klub, kita harus membicarakannya bersama Iori dan Yui" Jelas Inaba "oh ya ngomong-ngomong dimana Nagase sejak istirahat dia tidak ada?" Tanyaku ke Inaba "untuk apa kau menanyakan dia?" Dia bertanya dengan tatapan memaksa sepertinya dia tersinggung kalau aku menanyakan Nagase, lain kali aku harus pikir-pikir dulu. "Aku menanyakan Nagase tidak ada maksud apa-apa, kau tidak perlu cemburu seperti itu" ledekku "si-siapa yang cemburu?!" Inaba malu setengah mati "baiklah kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas, Yui sudah menungguku!" Aoki dengan girangnya kembali ke kelasnya.

Sepulang Sekolah...

Normal pov

Taichi, Inaba dan Iori mendatangi ruang klub "ah kalian sudah datang Aoki, Yui" "ehm" jawab Aoki "baiklah kita mulai saja, apa kalian merasakan hal yang janggal akhir-akhir ini?" Inaba bertanya ke mereka berempat "kalau ditanya mungkin ya atau mungkin tidak masalahnya aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya Inaban" Ujar Iori "kalau aku ya karena tadi malam aku didatangi desire unleash sampai aku tidak tidur sampai pagi tapi aku tidak tau apa yang kulakukan semalaman" Jelas Taichi "Kalau aku... ahaha sepertinya tidak usah dijelaskan yah" Aoki berpura-pura tidak tau "kenapa emang?" Tanya Yui "Yui tidak perlu tau" ujar Aoki "kau membuatku penasaran" Pikir Yui "hahaha sudah kubilang Yui tidak perlu tau" (aku tidak bisa bilang kalau aku meminjam video echii dari Tokohama dan akan memulai meditasiku pada Yui nanti malam) Yui mengedipkan matanya 2 kali dan seketika mukanya garang dan memerah "A..AOKI~~!" "Shimatta, Yui sepertinya kau mendengar suaraku yah hahaha" "GRRR.." sepertinya amarah Yui tidak bisa dihentikan lagi...

DUAGHH!

Terdapat benjolan besar di kepala Aoki "uhh.." "aku sita barang ini jangan harap akan kukembalikan" "jangan seperti itulah Yui" "hah..?" Yui benar-benar sangat marah bahkan lebih seram daripada Inaba "ti..tidak apa-apa" Balas Aoki.. Taichi melihat judul dari video itu "pedophile lover" ujar Taichi dengan pelan "UAGH!" Taichi mendapat pukulan keras ke perut dari Inaba "jangan melihat.. kalau tidak kau pasti akan menontonnya juga ya kan?" Inaba bertanya dengan suara marah "aku tidak akan melakukannya Inaba, percayalah denganku" ujar Taichi dengan melas "ano... sepertinya hari ini kita tidak jadi meeting bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan besok saja?" Ujar Iori "baiklah besok kita lanjutkan, minna.. hari ini.. kaisan!" Semuanya keluar dari sekolah mereka "Inaba bagaimana kalau aku antarkan pulang?" Ajak Taichi "ah iya baiklah" Inaba menerima ajakan Taichi dan lalu mereka berpegangan tangan dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka..

To be Continue

See You In Next Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hai minna-san maaf Author telat Update, Author lagi mudik jadi terganggu pembuatan ceritanya hehehe… oh ya Author mau ngucapin Minal Aidin Wal Faizin mohon maaf lahir dan Batin bagi yang merayakan.. oh ya sekali lagi selamat membaca Kokoro Connect Random Redo chapter 3**_

On With Story~~

Chapter 3

Normal pov

Di perjalanan ke stasiun dengan cuaca yang mendung..

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarkanku sampai rumah Taichi, aku malah membuatmu repot" ujar Inaba "tidak apa-apa Inaba lagipula besok hari Minggu" ujar Taichi "benar? Rumahmu kan hanya dengan jalan sudah sampai, kalau mengantarku pasti kau sampai rumah larut malam" bertambah tidak bersahabat, rintik-rintik hujan mulai jatuh ke daratan "ah hujan, sampai sini saja Taichi, kau lebih baik pulang" ujar Inaba dan dia langsung pergi, dengan sigap taichi menggenggam lengan Inaba "kalau kau berlari sampai stasiun kau bakalan basah kuyup, bagaimana kalau kau menginap di rumahku sehari saja?" Ajak Taichi "me..menginap di rumah Taichi?" "ya, aku sudah pernah menceritakan tentang kau ke ibuku pasti dia akan mengizinkan kau menginap" kata Taichi "hem baiklah kalau kau memaksa" "baiklah ayo kita ke rumah sebelum hujannya lebih deras" Di rumah Taichi"Tadaima.." "okaeri oni-chan, are? Siapa yang di belakang oni-chan?" Tanya Rina "ah dia pacarku Rina" "perkenalkan, namaku Inaba Himeko, salam kenal Rina" ujar Inaba "ah pacarnya oni-chan, tapi kenapa oni-chan membawa pacar ke rumah malam-malam?" "Rumahnya jauh dan di luar hujan deras jadi aku ajak dia menginap saja" jelas Taichi "souka, baiklah kalau begitu" kata Rina kembali ke ruang tv "hah, ayo Inaba kita ke kamarku" "ah i-iya" ujar Inaba dengan gugup. Sesampainya di kamar Taichi, Taichi mengambil baju dan menaruhnya di kasur "kau mandi duluan Inaba, bajunya aku taruh sini, aku ke bawah dulu" "iya" ucap Inaba lalu Taichi pergi ke bawah meninggalkan Inaba, seketika semburat merah muncul di pipi Inaba 'aku menginap di rumah Taichi! Mimpi apa aku semalam!? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku hanya menginap saja tanpa melakukan apa-apa atau aku akan membuat kenangan yang tidak akan dilupakan malam ini? GAHH! Apa yang harus kulakukan!?' Teriak Inaba dalam hati. Di bawah Taichi mencari sesuatu "Rina, ibu dimana?" "Ah, ibu sedang belanja di market" "souka.." kreek, suara pintu depan terbuka "hah, hujannya deras sekali" "ah ibu okaeri" "ah tadaima Taichi, hujannya deras sekali yah untung ibu membawa payung" ujar "are? Sepatu punya siapa ini? Tanyanya "ah itu punya Inaba" "Inaba? Oh maksudmu pacarmu Inaba Himeko yang sering kau bicarakan itu?" "Yah begitulah hahaha" "lalu sedang apa dia disini?" Tanyanya lagi "aku mengajaknya menginap disini" "oh baiklah, kalau begitu ibu akan memasak yang banyak untuk hari ini" "ah iya, hah akhirnya bisa juga merujuk ibu" gumam Taichi.. lalu Taichi kembali ke kamarnya "Inaba apa kau sudah selesai? Geek!" Taichi dapat melihat Inaba sedang memakai pakaian dalam tepat di depan mata Taichi "ahhh~" Taichi melihatnya terus dengan semburat merah di pipinya "eh? Ah! Apa yang kau lakukan dasar hentai!? Hah!" Dengan cepat Inaba menutup pintu sampai hidung Taichi terbentur "Akk! Ittai..!"

Beberapa Menit Kemudian...

"Ittai~~.." "kau tidak apa-apa kan Taichi?" Tanya Inaba sambil menempelkan hansaplas di hidungnya "rasanya tulang hidungku retak" "maaf Taichi" ujar Inaba "i-itu bukan salahmu Inaba, itu salahku karena tidak mengetuk pintunya dulu" "hemm.." Inaba memandangnya dengan senyum yang manis di wajahnya, Taichi pun langsung memerah melihatnya, tanpa sadar pikirannya kosong dan tiba-tiba...

(Dorong dia!)

"Ta-Taichi? Ah! Apa yang kau lakukan dasar bodoh!? Ta-Taichi?" Ujar Inaba marah karena didorong, seketika memerah melihat Taichi mendekati wajahnya "Inaba.." seketika wajah Taichi mendekat, tinggal beberapa mili bibir mereka mulai menempel "chotto Taichi! Aku belum mempersiapkan apa-apa, jangan langsung menciumku seperti itu!" Taichi terus saja mendekatkan wajahnya 'Taichi...' Inaba yang sudah pasrah menutup matanya menunggu kedatangan bibir Taichi, tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka memperlihatkan sosok Rina "oni-chan, makan malamnya sudah siap!" "WUAHH!" Dengan cepat Inaba mendorong muka Taichi sampai dia jatuh ke bawah membentur dengan lemari "GAHH! ITTAI!" Teriak Taichi kesakitan sambil memegang belakang kepalanya "ah ada apa oni-chan?" Tanya Rina heran "hah" Inaba bernapas lega karena tidak ketahuan oleh adiknya.. "uhh.. sudah berapa kali aku membenturkan bagian wajahku?" Gumam Taichi sambil memakan karinya, "biar kutebak, 2 kali?" Ujar Inaba "Ara ara, ada apa Taichi? Hidungmu dihansaplas seperti itu?" Tanya "ti-tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya menabrak pintu kamar tadi" Ujar Taichi "nee~ oni-chan tadi di kamar kau sedang melakukan apa dengan Inaba-onechan?" Ledek Rina "a-aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, ya kan Inaba?" "Em, ya kami tidak melakukan apa-apa" ujar Inaba "hem~ baiklah itu tidak apa-apa lagipula Taichi kan sudah besar, kau bisa menyelesaikan urusanmu sendiri kan?" Tanyanya ke Taichi "kalau ibu bilang seperti itu, rasanya aku seperti tidak dipedulikan lagi oleh ibu" "hahaha tenang saja Taichi, kau kan anak kesayangan ibu" selesai makan malam Taichi dan Inaba kembali ke kamar mereka "hah, sudah kuduga, ibu dan anak sama saja" ujar Inaba "maksudmu apa?" Tanya Taichi "tidak.." "sudahlah ayo kita tidur, kau tidur di kasurku Inaba" "kau bagaimana?" "Kalau aku di bawah" "kenapa kita tidak di atas saja berdua?" "Hah? Inaba aku tidak mau memikirkan hal itu, aku takut nafsuku akan keluar dan aku tidak mau kau menjadi korbannya Inaba.." jelas Taichi "souka" ujar Inaba dengan raut wajah kecewa "lagipula.." "hah? Ah!" Taichi mengelus dagunya "aku tidak akan melakukannya kalau itu bukan kemauanku sendiri.. aku tidak akan membiarkan badanku yang akan melakukan hal tersebut padamu, aku akan melakukannya dengan hatiku yang tulus padamu Inaba" ujar Taichi "Taichi..."

Cup~

Taichi mencium dahi Inaba dengan lembut lalu menurun ke bawah menuju bibirnya "Inaba.." "Taichi..."

Chuu~~

"Mmm.." ciuman yang lembut yang mereka lakukan menghiasi malam yang terang..

Keesokan paginya...

"Mrmmh... Taichi~~" Inaba membuka matanya dan melihat sekeliling kamar, ditemukannya Taichi yang sedang tertidur pulas di sampingnya "Taichi.." Inaba tersenyum melihat wajah tidurnya Taichi dan mencolek pipinya "mmmhh,, ahh" Taichi membuka matanya "ohayou.." "ah ohayou" Taichi bangun dan meregangkan tangannya ke atas "ekhh.. hoaamm" "hari ini kita mau kemana?" "Hari ini? Di rumah saja, ahhh.." Taichi kembali tidur "ah jangan, bangun Taichiii~ kalau kau tidak bangun aku akan menciummu~~" Inaba mengancamya sambil menarik-narik lengan Taichi "henn tidak mauu"

Ting!

"Uuuhh,, are? Inaba..?" Taichi bangun tanpa ada Inaba di sampingnya dan melihat sekitar kamarnya yang berbeda jauh dari kamarnya "Hah? HAH!" Taichi kaget dengan kondisi kamarnya.. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

To be Continue in Chapter 4

_**Akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 3nya, tolong reviewnya yah para reader ;),, untuk chapter 4 mungkin akan lebih cepat… mungkin… :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ini dia Kokoro Connect Chapter 4.. lebih cepat dari biasanya untuk update ceritanya hehehe.. tidak usah lama-lama langsung saja kita lanjut..**_

_**On With Story~~**_

Chapter 4

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? Itulah yang sedang dipikirkan Taichi saat itu, "Dimana ini? Bajuku.. ah,, bukankah ini baju perempuan?" Taichi melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya yang berbeda sekali dengan kamar miliknya. "Body Swapping.. kalau begitu sekarang aku sedang berada di tubuh siapa?" Ketika Taichi sedang berpikir, seseorang memanggil dari luar kamar."Iori, kau sudah bangun? Cepat sudah waktunya sarapan" "a-ah" Taichi menjawabnya dengan ragu "Iori, berarti aku sedang berada di tubuh Nagase sekarang, berarti tubuhku yang asli Iori yang memilikinya sekarang, mudah-mudahan Inaba tidak melakukan yang aneh-aneh terhadap tubuhku" Taichi merinding memikirkannya .

Normal pov

"uhh" 'are? Sepertinya aku tertidur tapi bukannya tadi aku menarik-narik tangan Taichi lalu.. AH! Oh ya aku kan mengancam akan menciumnya berarti sekarang aku sedang.. ahaha baiklah~~ akan kubuka mataku lalu..' ketika Inaba membuka matanya yang terlihat adalah mukanya yang sedang menciumnya dan terlihat sedang tertidur. 'eh? Ehhh!' "MUAH! ATASHI? Bu-bukan! Ini body swapping, kalau begitu yang di badanku bukan diriku tapi orang lain, lalu sekarang Taichi dimana? Ah sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkannya, baiklah untuk memastikannya, aku akan membangunkannya." Inaba menggoyangkan badannya tapi sama sekali tidak ada jawaban "WOI! Bangun! Siapa saja yang ada di tubuhku bangun sekarang juga." "uhh" "akhirnya bangun juga" "eh dimana aku? TA-TAICHI APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KAMARKU! TIDAK BOLEH, KAU SUDAH PUNYA INABAN, KAU TIDAK BOLEH MELAKUKAN ITU PADAKU, BISA-BISA INABAN AKAN MEMBUNUHKU SEKARANG JUGA!" teriaknya sambil menutup matanya "TENANGLAH! aku Inaba.. Sekarang kau bukan sedang di tubuhmu, kau di tubuhku" "I-inaban? Kalau begitu sekarang tubuhku sedang dipakai Taichi?" "jadi kau Iori yah.. mungkin saja.. kalau begitu aku akan menelponnya.." Inaba mengambil handphonenya di meja "ngomong-ngomong Inaban.." "heh?" "sedang apa kau di rumah Taichi?" "GEKK! A-aku menginap di rumahnya, itu saja" Inaba (Taichi) menjawab dengan malu-malu "itu saja? Kalian tidak melakukan apa-apa?" "ti-tidak kami tidak melakukan apa-apa" "hemm ne Inaban? Kau sangat menyukai Taichi yah?" "hah? Ah ya aku sangat mencintainya, memang ada apa?" "tidak.. aku ingin menanyakan ke kau.. ini misalnya, jika Taichi selingkuh dengan seseorang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" "kenapa kau bertanya hal seperti itu?" ujar Inaba (Taichi) dengan bingung "jawab aku Inaban" Iori (Inaba) memandang Inaba (Taichi) dengan tatapan serius "ah mungkin.. aku akan menangis.." "hah? Inaban menangis? Aku baru mendengar Inaban jika diselingkuhi akan menangis, bukannya harusnya kau akan marah kan? Ujar Iori (Inaba) "aku tidak bisa.. pasti aku akan langsung menangis.. Karena Taichi sudah beberapa kali mengatakan padaku bahwa dia sangat mencintaiku.. aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Taichi melakukan hal itu padaku" ujar Inaba (Taichi) yang sudah kelihatan akan menangis "Inaban.. tapi kenapa begitu? Kau harusnya marah kan? Itu artinya dia sudah menghianatimu" ujar Iori (Inaba) "walaupun begitu tetap saja aku akan mencintainya" ujar Inaba (Taichi) yang sudah menangis "I-Inaban! Jangan menangis, maaf aku menanyakan hal yang tidak-tidak" Iori (Inaba) memegang bahu Inaba (Taichi) yang bergetar, seketika pandangannya berubah menjadi di meja makan "ada apa Iori? Makananmu tidak kau makan." "hah? I-Ibu?" Iori melihat ke badannya "aku kembali" ujarnya "kembali dari apa?" ujar Ibunya "heh, tidak apa-apa hahaha, baiklah itadakimasu!" ujarnya "kau sudah mengatakannya tadi" "eh? Ahahaha aku lupa" ujarnya.

In Inaba & Taichi

"hah! I-Inaba" ujar Taichi "Ta-Taichi.. kau sudah kembali?" ujar Inaba "ah iya,, are? Air mata? Inaba apa tadi Nagase menangis?" tanya Taichi "Iori? Sebenarnya yang bertukar badan denganmu itu aku" ujarnya "hah? Oh jadi tadi kita bertiga yang tertukar… eh? Berarti yang menangis tadi Inaba.. kenapa kau menangis? Apa Nagase melakukan sesuatu padamu? Tanya Taichi dengan nada khawatir "a-aku tidak apa-apa, tenang saja" "benarkah? Kalau terjadi sesuatu bilang padaku saja yah" ujar Taichi "ya" tiba-tiba ada suara ketukan pintu dari luar "Oni-chan, Inaba one-chan ! sudah pagi, ayo cepat bangun, ayah dan ibu sudah menunggu di bawah." Teriak Rina dari luar "ah iya aku segera turun".

Di bawah sudah ada Mr dan Mrs Yaegashi dan Rina di meja makan "ah Taichi, Inaba, akhirnya kalian bangun juga.. bagaimana malam kalian, apa menyenangkan?" tanya Mrs Yaegashi "kami itu tidur, jadi apa yang menyenangkan?" ujar Taichi kesal "kalian terlambat" ujar Mr Yaegashi "maaf aku kesiangan.. ah iya perkenalkan ayah, ini pacarku Inaba Himeko" "hajimemashite, Inaba Himeko desu.." "hemm.. sepertinya kau berhasil mendapatkan pacar yang cantik yah Taichi" ledek Mr Yaegashi "benarkah? Hahaha" "jadi habis ini kalian mau kemana?" tanya Mrs Yaegashi "aku mau mengantarkannya pulang" "hehh.. hanya itu saja" tanyanya lagi dengan penasaran "setelah itu, bisa dilihat nanti".

Selesai makan mereka langsung keluar menuju rumah Inaba "bagaimana? Apa baju itu cukup denganmu?" tanya Taichi "yah sedikit longgar, tapi tidak apa-apa sesampainya di rumah aku akan langsung menggantinya" "oh begitu" setelah beberapa puluh menit di kereta akhirnya mereka sampai juga di rumah Inaba "masuklah Taichi.." ajak Inaba "tidak usah aku tunggu di luar saja" "hemm baiklah, tunggu yah aku tidak akan lama" Inaba masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, Inaba keluar juga "maaf lama menunggu" ujar Inaba "ah iya, mana bajuku?" "besok saja ketika sekolah.. kau tidak membawa tas kan.." "ah ya sudah" "sekarang kita mau kemana?" Tanya Inaba "kemana saja asalkan kau senang" ujar Taichi "hemm kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita mengajak yang lain ke rumahku?" Tanyanya "katanya kau mau pergi.." ujar Taichi "firasatku mengatakan aku harus mengajak mereka semua" ujar Inaba "baiklah aku akan menelpon semuanya" ujar Taichi "ka-kalau bisa secepatnya" "heh? Kenapa?" "tidak, hanya saja perasaanku tidak enak" "baiklah.."

Ketika mereka semua sudah berkumpul di rumah Inaba waktu sudah menunjukkan jam sebelas "Inaban,, sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena sudah menanyakan hal yang aneh" Iori meminta maaf kepada Inaba "jadi, kenapa kami dikumpulkan di rumahmu Inaba-chan?" Tanya Aoki "tidak ada maksud apa-apa" jawabnya "hah? Lalu untuk apa kau memanggil kami harus cepat-cepat datang ke rumahmu?" Tanya Yui, "itu karena perasaanku tidak enak saja" ujar Inaba "sudahlah, selagi kita semua ada disini bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan fenomena dia karena kemarin kita tidak sempat membicarakannya?" tanya Taichi "oh benar juga, kemarin aku dan Yui bertukar lagi dan untuk saat ini waktunya tidak tepat sekali, kau mau tau kenapa? Karena aku bertukar dengan Yui saat dia sedang-WUAHH!" tiba-tiba saja memukulnya dari belakang "kau ingin bilang apa hah?" Tanya Yui dengan mengerikan "tidak jadi Yui-san" jawab Aoki "lalu bagaimana dengan kalian bertiga?" Tanya Yui "kalau aku kemarin nafsuku keluar ketika ingin memakan kari,, masalahnya saat itu aku sedang lapar sekali hahaha,, bagaimana dengan kalian Taichi, Inaban?" Tanya Iori "ehh? Ah bagaimana yah menjelaskannya.. aku menginap di rumahnya lalu makan malam bersama keluarganya lalu ketika kami di kamar, kami.." seketika muka Inaba memerah "su-sudah masalah itu tidak perlu dibahas!" teriak Taichi "eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Yui "i-itu karena sangat memalukan.." gumam Taichi [masalahnya ketika aku masuk ke kamar sebelum makan malam tanpa sengaja aku melihat Inaba sedang memakai celana dalamnya dan aku dapat melihat semuanya dengan jelas,, ahh itu benar-benar memalukan..] "EHH!?" tanpa sadar pikirannya tersampaikan ke semuanya dan melihat Yui dan Iori yang memerah melihatnya dan Aoki yang tersenyum dan yang terakhir Inaba yang memerah yang memasang muka marah dan keluar air mata "CIIHH!" "HIIII! Ma-maaf Inaba, a-aku keceplosan, a-aku ti-tidak sengaja,, I-Inaba…?" langsung saja Inaba mengangkat tangannya lalu "HENTAAAIII!"

PLAAKKK!

"uhh,, maafkan aku" "itu adalah hukuman untuk hentai sepertimu" jelas Inaba "hahaha kasian Taichi" ujar Iori "kalian haus? aku akan membuatkan minuman" "ah iya terima kasih Inaba" kata Yui "baiklah aku tinggal dulu yah" ketika Inaba mulai berjalan tiba-tiba… "UUHH!" "ada apa Inaba!?" tanya Taichi "tiba-tiba badanku terasa panas" "ah aku juga" ujar Yui.. tiba-tiba mereka menghilang dari pandangan mereka dan yang muncul di hadapan mereka adalah seorang anak kecil yang terlihat seperti anak SD "me-mereka berubah, mereka mengalami Age Regression" ujar Taichi "ah sepertinya begitu, apa yang harus kita lakukan Taichi?" ujar Aoki "di saat seperti ini yang harus kita andalkan adalah Naga-" "KYAAA,, AKHIRNYA KITA KETEMU LAGI MINI-INABAN! AKU SANGAT MERINDUKANNMU" teriak Iori sambil memeluk Inaba dengan erat.. "I-Iori-chan?" ujar Aoki "kutarik kata-kataku dia sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan" ujar Taichi. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu Iori selesai dengan mini Inaba mereka langsung bertanya dengan mereka berdua "ah baiklah, bisa oni-chan tau siapa nama kalian dan umur kalian?" "ya! Namaku Kiriyama Yui umurku 8 tahun" ujar Yui(8) dengan riang "kalau kau?" tanya Taichi "I-Inaba Himeko, 5 tahun" jawab Inaba(5) dengan malu 'ahh manisnya' pikir Taichi "KYAA ,MANISNYA!" Iori memeluk Inaba(5) dengan erat, dengan cepat Inaba(5) pergi dari pelukannya dan lari memegang kaki Taichi "heh? Di saat seperti ini tetap saja kau nempel dengan Taichi, Inaban" ujar Iori sambil menggembungkan pipinya "kau tidak apa-apa Himeko-chan?" tanya Taichi "en…" jawab Inaba(5) sambil menutup mukanya ke belakang kaki Taichi 'GAWAT! DIA BENAR-BENAR SANGAT LUCU' teriak Taichi dalam hati..

Ketika 1 jam berlalu "YAY! Aku menang lagi!" teriak Yui(8) dengan gembira "AH! Kalah lagi! Tidak bisa dipercaya aku kalah dengan Yui" teriak Aoki "bukannya biasanya kau selalu kalah dengannya?" Tanya Taichi "Taichi jangan bicara seperti itu! itu membuat hatiku lebih sakit lagi!" Teriak Aoki "itu karena Aoki-nichan payah! Hehehe" ledek Yui(8) "mmmmhhhh! Diejek oleh Yui-chan seperti itu benar-benar membuat hatiku sakit" "hahaha, Himeko-chan apa kau lapar?" tanya Iori "e-eto.." Inaba(8) kembali memeluk Taichi "Hi-Himeko-chan, kau tidak perlu takut dengan Iori one-chan, jadi apa kau lapar?" "i-iya" "Gah! Cu-curang, kenapa hanya Taichi yang dekat dengan Himeko-chan, aku juga mau!" teriak Iori "tolong untuk kali ini, Diamlah!" teriak Taichi "hah! Kalau begitu aku mau ke market.. aku akan membelikan makanan untuk Himeko-chan yang banyak! Tunggu aku yah Himeko-chan" Iori dengan kesal meninggalkan ruangan dan pergi ke luar untuk membeli makanan. "GAH! Kalah lagi" teriak Aoki di sampingnya "hahaha Aoki ni-chan payah!" "se-sepertinya rumah ini ramai sekali yah" ujar Taichi, lalu ada yang menarik baju Taichi "hem? Ada apa Himeko-chan?" "to-toilet.." "o-oh, baiklah akan oni-chan antarkan" Kata Taichi sambil mengantarkan Inaba(5) ke toilet, dan di tempat Aoki "Yui-chan mungkin kita sudahkan saja permainan kartunya, oni-chan sudah kalah.." ujar Aoki "heh? Kenapa begitu? Ah! Kita bermain permainan lain saja!" ajak Yui(8) "permainan seperti apa?" tanya Aoki "kita bermain judo! bagaimana Oni-chan? Bersiaplah! EII!" langsung saja Yui melempar badannya ke Aoki, seketika muka Aoki memerah seketika "YU-YUI-CHAN! KA-KAU MENIBAN BADANKU!? Haahhh… Kalau saja Yui yang asli yang menibanku pasti aku ada di surga…" Aoki mulai berkhayal lagi "hahaha Aoki ni-chan bersiaplah! HEIKK!" Yui(8) mulai mengangkat badan Aoki.. lalu badan Yui(8) tiba-tiba membesar, hampir seperti sihir yang orangpun tidak bisa mengetahui kapan mereka kembali, dan yang pasti baju yang dikenakan Yui pasti robek yang dikarenakan tubuhnya yang membesar.. "AH!?" Aoki teriak terkejut dengan pandangan yang di depannya, Yui yang tidak memakai baju sehelai-pun.. Yui yang heran dengan Aoki mulai melihat ke badannya, lalu… "HA-HA-HAA… HYAAAAAAA!" Yui teriak dengan sekuat tenaga menampar Aoki yang sedang berada di alam lain.. Di tempat Taichi "hah!? Suara siapa itu!?" ujar Taichi terkejut dengan suara teriakan itu..

BRAKKK

Suara benturan dari dalam toilet "Hah? Himeko-chan kau tidak apa-apa kan di dalam?... tidak ada jawaban.. ah Oni-chan akan masuk" Taichi membuka pintu dan sangat terkejut dengan di depan matanya yaitu Inaba yang sudah kembali ke wujud semula tanpa memakai baju sehelai pun sambil menutup dadanya dengan tangan "I-INABA, KAU SUDAH KEMBALI! HAHAHA…" terlihat aura merah di sekitar Inaba dan lalu mengangkat tangannya dan.. "heh?"

PLAAAAAAKKKKK! PLAAAAAAAKKKK!

"AKU KEMBALI! HIMEKO-CHAN AKU MEMBAWAKANMU MAKanann.. are? Kenapa hening sekali?" tanya Iori heran, dia langsung ke kamar Inaba dan… "HEH!?" Iori kaget dengan situasi di depan matanya "uhhhhh.." terlihat Aoki dan Taichi yang memegang dua pipinya dengan 2 tangannya, mereka terlihat kesakitan.. "heh? Kalian kenapa? AH!?" ketika Iori menoleh kepalanya terlihat Yui dan Inaba dengan aura amarah di sekitar mereka "Yui, Inaban!? Kalian sudah kembali ke wujud semula? Eh! Tapi ini masih belum jam 5 kenapa kalian sudah kembali.. ah! Padahal aku sudah membelikan makanan yang banyak untuk Himeko-chan" Iori sangat terlihat kecewa "hah.. sepertinya ini benar-benar terjadi.. hei kalian berdua!" Inaba meneriaki Taichi dan Aoki "HIIIII!" Taichi dan Aoki serontak menghindar dari Inaba karena ketakutan "jika kalian melakukan hal itu sekali lagi kalian tau akibatnya kan?" "I-IYA! "kau tau aku masih belum selesai dengan Aoki.. aku masih mau menghajarnya lagi" ujar Yui "untuk itu kau bisa melakukannya lain waktu.. sekarang aku tau bahwa time regression juga menimpa kita kali ini.. dan yang paling buruk lagi fenomena ini terjadi dengan random, kita tidak tau kapan itu bisa terjadi.." ujar Inaba "tapi fenomena tadi terjadi jam 12, sama seperti dulu" "kalau itu aku juga masih belum tau.. sepertinya kita harus menunggu sampai Fuuzen Kazura datang menghampiri kita lagi dan menjelaskan semua kepada kita.. heh.. aku benar-benar sangat kesal! kenapa dia mengeluarkan semua fenomena yang pernah kita alami.. sebenarnya tujuan dia itu apa!" Teriak Inaba sambil menggertakan giginya "I-Inaban" ujar Iori, semuanya hanya diam menunggu Inaba sampai tenang "hah.. yang pasti, kita harus bertingkah seperti biasa untuk besok dan besoknya lagi.. kalian mengerti?" ujar Inaba "mengerti" jawab semua serentak, setelah kejadian itu mereka semua kembali meninggalkan rumah Inaba kecuali Taichi yang masih disana "aku pulang yah Inaba.." "hem.." "kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu.. kau bisa-bisa sakit seperti dulu.." ujar Taichi dengan khawatir "iya.." masih saja Inaba menundukan kepalanya ke bawah.. lalu Taichi menghampiri Inaba dan..

Cup~~

Taichi mencium dahi Inaba"ah.." "aku pulang yah Inaba.. jangan paksakan dirimu" ujar Taichi sambil mengelus kepalanya "iya sampai besok Taichi" jawab Inaba dengan senyuman di wajahnya "hem.. mata ashita" lalu Taichi pergi meniggalkan Inaba di sana dan pulang mempersiapkan hal yang akan terjadi besok..

To Be Continue To Chapter 5

_**AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA! Tadinya Cuma mau pendek ceritanya tapi malah keceplosan banyak banget hehehe.. tapi ga apa-apa deh, buat penggemar dan pembaca Kokoro Connect tolong reviewnya yah.. Author janji bakalan bikin Cerita yang bagus**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hai udah lama nih ga update lagi **____**,, dikarenakan author banyak banget tugas dari sekolah jadi ga sempet bikin cerita hehehe tapi sekarang akhirnya selesai juga.. ini dia chapter 5 selamat menikmati.. ehh membaca ;)**_

_**On with Story**_

Chapter 5

Inaba pov

Sudah 2 minggu sejak kedatangan orang itu lagi, aku sudah tidak habis pikir, mau sampai kapan dia mau meneruskan fenomena yang tidak kunjung selesai ini, memikirkan hal itu membuatku kesal dan jengkel.. yang bisa menenangkan rasa di hatiku ini hanyalah dia, yah siapa lagi kalau bukan Yaegashi Taichi, kekasih yang selalu menemaniku kapanpun aku merasa jenuh dan kesal, hah aku benar-benar bahagia karena aku bisa mendapatkan dia dari sekian perjuangan yang kukeluarkan untuk bisa memilikinya.. Tapi, apa aku melakukan hal yang benar, aku masih merasa tidak enak terhadap Iori, aku tidak tau apa Iori masih menyukai dia atau tidak.. tapi kenapa hatiku ini masih ragu? Hah mungkin untuk memastikannya aku akan menanyakannya sepulang sekolah besok…

Normal pov

"Ohayou.." ujar Inaba

"ah ohayou Inaban." Balas Iori

"Ohayou Inaba.." ujar Taichi

"ah.." ujar Inaba 'apa aku harus menanyakannya yah? aku benar-benar penasaran.. hemm… yosh.. aku akan melakukannya!' pikir Inaba.

"kau sedang memikirkan apa Inaban?" Tanya Iori

"a-ah.. tidak apa-apa.. ano, Iori?" Tanya Inaba

"hem ada apa?" ujar Iori

"sepulang sekolah ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, mungkin di atap sekolah, kau bisa kan Iori?" Tanya Inaba

"ah baiklah.." ujar Iori

"kau ingin membicarakan apa Inaba?" Tanya Taichi

"bukan hal yang penting, kau tidak perlu tau Taichi" Ujar Inaba

"baiklah.." Kata Taichi

Sepulang Sekolah

"aku duluan Iori, secepatnya kau harus datang, aku tidak mau menunggu lama" ujar Inaba

"ya!" ujar Iori dengan riang

Di atap sekolah

"Inaban maaf lama, kau.. tidak marah kan?" Tanya Iori

"ah tidak, baiklah aku akan mulai berbicara yah.." ujar Inaba

"ah, seperti biasanya kau selalu to the point yah Inaba? Ujar Iori

"Yosh, Iori mungkin ini sudah lama sejak aku mulai berpacaran dengan Taichi, tapi aku masih penasaran dengan sesuatu.."

"dan apa itu Inaban?" Tanya Iori

"apa… kau masih menyukai Taichi, Iori? Tanya Inaba

Iori yang terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Inaba, tiba-tiba diam dan mulai mengeluarkan suara

"….aku tidak tau, mungkin iya atau mungkin tidak" ujar Iori

"hah? Maksudmu apa? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti perkataanmu.." Tanya Inaba

"mungkin aku menyukainya, atau mungkin aku juga tidak menyukainya, apa kau mengerti Inaba?" Tanya Iori

"aku mengerti… apa Taichi mengetahui hal ini?" Tanya Inaba yang memakai tampang serius yang sebenarnya dalam hatinya dia sudah ketakutan, dengan menahannya dia terus mengepalkan tangannya.

"tidak.. Taichi sama sekali tidak tau hal ini" jawab Iori

"souka, kalau begitu kita sebaiknya ke ruang klub.. yang lain pasti sudah menunggu.." ajak Inaba

"hemm" ujar Iori

Di Ruang Klub

"Inaba dan Iori lama yah, apa yang mereka lakukan yah? Apa kau tau sesuatu Taichi? Tanya Yui

"tidak, mereka langsung pergi saja tadi.." jawab Taichi

"harusnya sebagai pacarnya kau harus menanyakannya kepada Inaba-chan Taichi" seru Aoki

"aku sudah menanyakannya ke Inaba tapi katanya itu bukan urusanku jadi ya sudah, aku tidak perlu ikut campur ke urusan mereka" ujar Taichi

Lalu ada suara pintu yang terbuka dari luar :I

"yo.." seru Inaba ke mereka bertiga

"ah Inaba, baru saja kita membicarakan kau dan Iori, kalian darimana saja.. kita harus membicarakan tentang tema surat kabar klub kita.. sudah sebulan dan kita belum sama sekali menempelkannya di mading sekolah dan memberikannya ke para guru termasuk Gossan" jelas Yui

"ah maaf Yui.. akhir – akhir ini aku sedang ada banyak pikiran.." ujar Inaba

"aku tau kita sedang dalam fenomena Fuuzen Kazura, tapi setidaknya kau tidak perlu memikirkannya sampai sedalam itu, kita hanya harus menghadapinya dengan tenang, kalau seperti itu kejadian kau masuk UKS bisa terulang lagi Inaba, dan Iori kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi?" Tanya Yui

"heh? Ah, tidak apa – apa dan sejak kapan kau bisa setegas itu Yui?" Tanya Iori

"itu benar Yui, seharusnya kalimat itu digunakan oleh Taichi, itu sama sekali tidak cocok dengan tipe karakter Yui yang ceria dan periang" seru Aoki

"aku punya waktuku sendiri, dan emang kenapa kalau aku mengikuti kalimat – kalimat yang sering digunakan Taichi? Tanya Yui

"hahhh.. sudahlah aku sudah malas melakukan apa – apa, lebih baik aku pulang, kalau masalah surat kabar aku akan memikirkan nanti malam dan akan segera kukerjakan" ujar Inaba dan langsung meninggalkan mereka berempat

"Inaba!" teriak Taichi

Inaba yang terkejut dengan teriakan Taichi menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke muka Taichi.

"a-apa Taichi?"

"kau.. sedang merahasiakan sesuatu yah dariku.. jawab aku Inaba" ujar Taichi

"tidak, aku sama sekali tidak merahasiakan apa – apa darimu, aku sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu, hanya saja aku sedang banyak pikiran hari ini dan aku tidak mau membicarakannya denganmu" ujar Inaba

"ITU SAMA SAJA, KALAU KAU TIDAK MAU MEMBICARAKANNYA DENGANKU, SAMA SAJA KALAU KAU ITU MENYEMBUNYIKAN SESUATU DARIKU" teriak Taichi. Inaba yang sudah tidak tahan akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya juga.

"AKU TIDAK MENYEMBUNYIKAN APA – APA DARIMU, KAU TIDAK PERLU MARAH SAMPAI SEPERTI ITU.."

"kalian berdua sudah hentikan-" Ujar Aoki mencoba menghentikan mereka.

"AKU TIDAK SUKA DENGAN PEREMPUAN YANG SUKA BERBOHONG, TERLEBIH LAGI KALAU ITU ADALAH PACARKU SENDIRI, AKU BENAR – BENAR KECEWA DENGANMU INABA, UNTUK APA SEMUA YANG SUDAH AKU LAKUKAN UNTUKMU SELAMA INI HAH? KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENGHARGAIKU.. LEBIH BAIK KITA-"

"HENTIKAN!"

Semuanya terkejut dengan Yui yang tiba – tiba teriak dan dengan bening – bening air mata di sekitar matanya..

"HENTIKAN, JANGAN KATAKAN ITU, KUMOHON TAICHI!"

"Inaba…"

"hah? Inaba? Jadi yang di badan Yui sekarang Inaban" ujar Iori

"kumohon jangan katakan hal itu Taichi, aku minta maaf, aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaanmu.. tolong maafkan aku sekali saja untuk kali ini" ujar Inaba (Yui) yang mendekati Taichi lalu menempelkan wajahnya ke dada Taichi dan memegang tangannya sambil menangis

[maafkan aku Inaba]

Pikiran Taichi terkirim ke Inaba. Inaba yang mendengar itu melebarkan matanya dan Taichi langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan langsung meninggalkan ruang klub.

"Taichi!"

Deg

"Taichi!" Inaba langsung meninggalkan ruang klub dan mengejar Taichi

"Inaba!" teriak Yui memanggil Inaba

"ka-kalian sudah kembali?" Tanya Iori

"ah iya dan aku juga mendengar pikiran Taichi yang dia mengatakan maaf ke Inaba dan lalu dia pergi meninggalkan kita" ujar Yui

In Inaba And Taichi

"TAICHI! MATTEKURE TAICHI!" Inaba memanggil Taichi sekuat tenaga dan terus dihiraukan oleh Taichi

"TAICHI, AKU BILANG TUNGGU! AHH!"

BRAAKK

"HAH?!" Taichi yang mendengar suara benturan langsung menoleh ke belakang. Yang terlihat adalah seorang bayi yang sedang menangis

"INABA!" Taichi langsung mendekati bayi itu dan menggendongnya.

"SIAL, KENAPA HARUS SEKARANG HAL INI TERJADI! AH MAAF JANGAN MENANGIS KUMOHON!" seru Taichi ke bayi tersebut.

"sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak mungkin membawa bayi ke rumah kan, Rina pasti akan terkejut dengan pemandangan ini" pikir Taichi yang sudah membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi apabila dia membawa bayi ke rumah.

"hihiihi" Inaba tertawa melihat Taichi

"akhirnya kau tertawa juga Inaba, lalu aku harus membawanya kemana? Jika rumah tidak bisa berarti.. tidak ada pilihan lain selain ke tempat itu.."

Sesampainya di tempat itu Taichi langsung menggeletakkan Inaba di kasur dan Taichi pun duduk di kasur itu.

"apa kau senang Inaba? Jika kau Inaba yang sebenarnya mungkin kau sudah memerah kan? Ketika kita kencan juga kau selalu mengatakan 'apa kau ingin ke sana Taichi? Apa kau ingin ke sana Taichi?' itu benar – benar membuatku bingung harus mengatakan apa ke kau.." ujar Taichi

"hiee…"

"haha..

maafkan aku Inaba, sebenarnya tadi ketika kau ingin pergi tidak sengaja nafsuku keluar sampai aku memarahimu seperti itu.. sebenarnya aku tidak ada maksud apa – apa, hanya saja ketika kau berbicara kalau kau lelah dan ingin pulang dan juga mengabaikan aku, itu benar – benar membuatku kesal.. " ujar Taichi

"ha~~"

"haha.. aku aneh yah padahal kau belum kembali ke wujud semulamu tapi aku sudah memberitahu semua yang aku alami tadi, jadinya aku harus menjelaskannya 2 kali deh ke kau" ujar Taichi

Taichi pov

Sudah 2 jam berlalu tapi Inaba masih belum kembali ke wujud semulanya, jam juga sudah menunjukkan jam 8 malam, Rina pun sudah meneleponku beberapa kali menanyakanku ada dimana sekarang.. aku tidak bisa bilang kalau aku sekarang sedang bersama Inaba di tempat ini..

"HUWAA~~AA~~"

"A-ADA APA INABA? APA KAU LAPAR?" Tanyaku dengan panik

Tiba – tiba saja badan Inaba membesar dan akhirnya Inaba kembali juga ke wujud semulanya.. jadi aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya ke dia.

"Ta-Taichi, sedang apa kau disini? Dan.. KENAPA AKU TIDAK MEMAKAI BAJU?" teriak Inaba dengan sigap mengambil selimut dan menutupi seluruh badannya.

"Inaba.. tadi kau mengalami time regression jadi aku membawamu kesini" ujarku

"ke sini?" Inaba melihat ke sekeliling ruangan dan seketika wajahnya memerah seketika.

"I-I-INI-KAN! LOVE HOTEL! KENAPA KAU MEMBAWA KU KE TEMPAT SEPERTI INI?" Inaba dengan panik menjauh dariku.

"tenanglah aku tidak melakukan apapun denganmu lagipula tadi kau berubah menjadi bayi yang baru saja lahir jadi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa – apa denganmu.. EH! Bukan itu maksudku! Hanya saja kalau aku membawamu ke rumahku pasti yang ada bencana akan datang menimpaku" seruku.

"so-souka.. ngomong – ngomong Taichi, kau sudah tidak marah denganku lagi.. masalahnya kau sudah berbicara seperti biasa denganku.." Tanya Inaba

"ah tentu saja aku sudah memaafkanmu, lagipula tadi nafsuku yang melakukan itu semua jadi aku tidak sengaja memarahimu seperti itu"

"ta-tapi tadi di ruang klub pikiranmu terkirim ke pikiranku mengatakan 'maafkan aku Inaba' itu maksudnya apa?"

"kalau itu aku tidak bisa menjelaskan kalau nafsuku yang keluar jadi aku segera pergi dari ruang klub dan tidak sengaja emotion transmissionku keluar juga jadi aku langsung lari saja.. tapi tidak kusangka kau mengejarku juga"

"a-apa? Jadi aku sampai berpikiran buruk apa yang akan terjadi ternyata akhirnya tidak terjadi apa – apa.. aku merasa aneh jika mengkhawatirkannya sampai seperti itu"

"itu artinya kau sangat mencintaiku kan Inaba? Hehe"

"A! TENTU SAJA AKU MENCINTAIMU UNTUK APA AKU MENGEJARMU SAMPAI KITA BERPACARAN SEPERTI I- HEMM!"

Aku sudah tidak sabar dengan Inaba langsung saja aku menciumnya dengan lembut.. Inaba yang memerah dan melebarkan matanya langsung menutup matanya dan merangkul leherku.

"ah..Ta-Taichi?"

"ng?"

"apa sebaiknya kita pulang? Sekarang sudah jam segini?"

"heh? Hah! GAWAT! AKU LUPA !" aku baru teringat kalau Rina sudah mengkhawatirkan aku dan akan menelepon polisi jika aku tidak segera pulang.. mengingat itu aku langsung berkeringat dingin..

"Ta-Taichi? Ka-kau tidak apa – apa? Mukamu pucat sekali" Tanya Inaba khawatir sambil mengelus daguku..

"a-aku harus pulang sekarang.. kalau tidak bisa gawat" "hah?"

dreettt~~~

Suara getar Hp.. jangan – jangan…

"Onichan! Kalau kau tidak pulang sekarang aku akan benar – benar menelpon polisi.. sekarang juga!"

"tolong jangan lakukan itu Rina.. aku segera pulang!" 'ara – ara tidak apa – apa kan Rina.. Taichi sudah besar sekarang.. dia pasti punya urusan pribadinya sendiri"

"IBU! Bisa tidak ibu lebih peka lagi.. urusan pribadi tidak mungkin sampai jam segini kan"

"wakatta.. sekarang aku akan pulang.. jadi Rina.. tolong jangan telpon polisi yah.."

"wakatta.. aku tunggu" Rina menutup sambungan teleponnya

"haaahhh"

"sepertinya sulit sekali yah onichan~~" ujar Inaba

"ya begitulah.. baiklah lebih baik kita segera pulang.. aku akan mengantarmu" ajakku

"hemm baiklah" jawab Inaba

In Station

"apa kau baik – baik saja? Apa seharusnya aku mengantarmu sampai rumah aku tidak mau kau ada apa – apa di kereta" ujarku yang khawatir dengan Inaba

"aku baik – baik saja, lagipula kau harus segera pulang kan adikkmu sudah menunggu"

"hemm wakatta hati – hati yah"

"hemm.. Taichi?"

"hem?

Cup~~~

Inaba mencium pipiku~~

"terimakasih karena sudah memaafkanku Tai~~chi~~ hehe" Inaba dengan girangnya meninggalkanku dan masuk ke dalam stasiun.. aku memegang pipiku yang habis dicium.. sepertinya mukaku memerah..

"hemmm… doitashimasute"

Akhirnya hari ini pun berjalan dengan lancar.. mudah – mudahan saja tidak akan ada masalah yang akan menimpa kita seperti yang sudah kita alami selama ini..

To be Continue

_**Akhirnya selesai juga lama banget yah updatenya.. banyak banget tugas sekolah jadi ga ada waktu buat nulis nih chapter hehehe.. oh ya ngomong – ngomong yang belum tau apa artinya doitashimasute ini saya kasih tau biar menambah ilmu #padahal Cuma 1 kata doang ;) hehehe# oh iya ni artinya, arti dari doitashimasute itu adalahhhh… sama – sama.. nah itu artinya.. oh ya untuk para readersnya jangan lupa dengan reviewnya yah.. ja ne ~~**_


End file.
